poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah's Adventure of Barbie: Video Game Hero/Transcript
here is the transcript for Noah's Adventure of Video Game Hero Opening/Meeting Barbie Barbie: You guys ready? I finally finished the level I was working on. Can't wait to see what you think! Renee: Can't wait! Teresa: Super stoked! Barbie: Game on! Cupcake Caverns narrator: Welcome to Cupcake Caverns! Teresa or Renee: Are we llamas? Barbie: Yep. Okay, the caverns are a little tricky. We're going to Left, Right, Left, Straight, Left, Right, then you're going to see the sugar flies. Jump and duck the flies, space bar to jump and left-click to duck. Look for any power-ups. We're going to go up and over Sprinkle Falls. Remember: Avoid the bears and their cupcakes. Got it? Teresa: Roger that. Renee: Who's Roger? [Teresa laughs, and then Renee laughs.] Sorry. Nevermind. Barbie: Everyone ready? Renee: Ready! Teresa: Ready! Cutie: In-game tutorial is who I am, if you have any questions then I am your man! Renee: Thanks, cloud-man. We got this... well, Barbie does. Barbie: And, go. Renee: Hey, guys, wait for me! Barbie: Okay, so to get to the other side, we're gonna jump onto the mixer. [Barbie's llama successfully jumps onto the mixer.] Teresa: Oh! Good job, Barbie! Renee: Way to go! This level's delicious! Teresa: Ugh, I wish we could just eat our way through the levels. [Barbie laughs.] Teresa or Renee: Ooh, sugar flies! Smash those cake pops! Renee: Piece of cake! Get it? Piece... of... cake? [Renee laughs.] Teresa: That was terrible, Renee! Barbie: Okay, now to Sprinkle Falls. I'm going to code us a little power-up to help us over. Teresa or Renee: It's so cool that you know how to code, Barbie... but isn't that cheating? Barbie: Not if you're the one who created the game! Just one second... Cupcake Caverns narrator: Flying power-up engaged! Renee: I want wings! Teresa: Renee! Come on! Barbie: Grab the power-up! Renee: Sorry! Total newb! I forgot how to jump! Barbie: Space bar! Teresa or Renee: Cool! We can fly! Barbie: Over Sprinkle Falls and we're done. Teresa or Renee: Oh! Cupcakes! Barbie: Huh? What happened? Renee: Is it supposed to do that? Barbie: No. Something's wrong. Let me try this again. This should do it! Huh. I don't get it. That should've worked. Renee: I never thought I'd see a stumped Barbie. What's up? Barbie: I don't know, Renee. I am definitely stumped. Teresa: Could be a virus! Barbie: Hmm, not sure. This could take a minute. Renee: Sorry, Barbie! I gotta jet. Teresa: I wish I could help, but I gotta go, too. Good luck! Barbie: See you, guys. Huh. Why won't this work? Maybe I'll try a reboot. (Saw Noah) Oh Hello Little Pup who are you? Noah: I'm Noah and These are the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Peaches: And I'm Peaches. It's an Honor to meet you miss Uh... Barbie: Barbie Call me Barbie. Peaches: Barbie? That Almost Rhrymes with Barney. (Giggles) Chipettes: Peaches! Peaches: What? It's True. Barbie: (Giggles and saw Chelsea) Hey, Chelsea. Chelsea: Whatcha doin'? Noah: (Gasped) That's Isabella's Catchphrase! Isabella: (Looked around) Barbie: I'm trying to figure something out with my game... and what are you doing? Chelsea: Oh. Sorry. Can I see your tablet, please? [Barbie laughs.] Barbie: Yes... or, you can help me debug Cupcake Cavern? Chelsea: Yes! Peaches: OK Then Cupcake Caverns narrator: Welcome to Cupcake Caverns! Chelsea: So... I'm the llama guy? Barbie: You're the llama guy. Chelsea: Where'd I go? Barbie: The wrong way. You're supposed to go into the cavern. Cupcake Caverns narrator: Welcome to Cupcake Caverns! Chelsea: Why does that keep happening? Barbie: Because you're going the wrong way. Chelsea: Oh. Okay! Cupcake Caverns narrator: Welcome to Cupcake Caverns! Barbie: Chelsea, you have to go into the cavern. It's called Cupcake Caverns. Chelsea: But I don't wanna go that way. It looks scary. Barbie: It's how you play the game. Chelsea: But I don't wanna play the game that way. I wanna play the game my way. Barbie: You can't. Chelsea: Why not? Barbie: Because that's the way it's designed. Chelsea: Why does there only have to be one way? Barbie: Because that's how it's programmed. Chelsea: Well that doesn't sound like fun. You know what's fun? Your favorite game! Just Dance! You wanna play? Barbie: I do love that game, but I wanna look into why this level is being glitchy. Maybe later? Chelsea: Okay. [Chelsea gasps.] Smell that? I think mom just made some cupcakes. Barbie: Bring one back for me? But leave the tablet. Noah: I Love Scooby Snacks Peaches: So do I Barbie: [sighs.] Let's see if I can find a clue... see what's going on. Hmm? Hmm. Huh. Hmm. Alright, what's up with this tablet? What'd Chelsea do this time? Huh? The in-game tutorial? Cutie: Hello, Barbie! As a gamer who is better than all the rest, there is a new game we'd like you to beta test. [Barbie laughs.] Tap 'Yes' or 'No' if you would join this quest. Noah: Shall We? Jeanette: OK Let's go. Brittany: Count me out. Eleanor: Brittany Would you do it for a Scooby Snack? Brittany: Eleanor You know I am Not... OK Barbie: Hmm. Yes. What a weird game. Video Game Narrator: Ready, player 1? Barbie: Ready. Whoa! Huh? Uh... huh. Huh. Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Woo! [Barbie laughs, then gasps.] What's happening? Ooh! Whoa. Where am I? Huh? What Are we? [Cutie laughs.] Noah: Havi Kabesia We had been Beamed into the Game Peaches: Just Like in Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Cutie: Do not worry, you will be alright. Thank you, Barbie and friends, for accepting my invite! Barbie: It's you! You asked me to beta test the game, which means... I'm in the game. I'm in the game? How am I in the game? [Cutie laughs.] Cutie: Well, you traveled across the code-verse and beyond the sun. The place that you are is known as level 1. Barbie: Okay, I like first-person games, but this is ridiculous! Cutie: Uh, uh, Barbie! I am sorry but we cannot delay. Noah: Hu? Barbie: Whoa! Cutie: It is important that you get to play! Barbie: Listen, two minutes ago I was sitting in my bedroom and now I'm in a video game, so you're going to have to give me a second. Okay, tell me who you are. Cutie: Oh! Uh, hehe, I'm sorry. Uh, I wish to be no stranger. I am the in-game tutorial known as Cutie, and our world is in danger! Barbie: In danger from what? Cutie: The emoji virus is what it is called, and our entire world it will overhaul! Barbie: Oh, emoji. They're so... [an emoji screams.] Not cute! Noah: AHHH!!! Peaches: AH ZOINKS!! Cutie: Barbie, you are the most famous in the gaming land. Without your help, our world will not stand. Barbie: Wow. I play a lot of video games. Noah: But this is Rediculous Cutie: Uh, Barbie, uh, um, well I'm sorry to make this disclosure but without your help, this world will be... Barbie: Game over. You know, anti-virus software could clear that up really quick. I could just pop out and run it. It wouldn't take me a minute. Cutie: Well it's not that easy, to my dismay. To beat this virus, you must win each level you play. Barbie: So, all I have to do is win the game and that will destroy the virus? Cutie, you should've started with that! Peaches: Play along with the Game? OH YEAH!!! Let's go! Male narrator: Barbie enters the game! Barbie: Ugh! [Bella laughs.] Hey, watch it! Noah: Who is that? Video Game Narrator: Bella enters the game! Noah: That Answered that Qustion. Bella: Oh, look. A newb! Hey, Kris, check out the competition! Kris: Hey! Huh! Ugh! Video Game Narrator: Kris enters the game! Kris: Really, Bella? Huh. She doesn't look like competition to me. Barbie: Hmm. Huh! Ugh. Oh, really? I can skate. Bella: Ooh! She talks Kris: Ha! Bella: That means you can say, "Congrats on your win, Bella!" Kris: I think you mean, "Congrats on your win, Kris." Barbie: So you're NPCs? Bella: You're an NPC! Kris: Yeah! Okay, what's an NPC? Barbie: Non-player character. You're not controlled by a real life player. Noah: That's right. Kris: Trust me pup, no one controls Bella! Bella: You better believe it! Kris: We're pretty good. Kris: We're both better than her. [Bella says something/laughs.] Noah: Oh no you're not Cutie: Oh, heh, hello. Um, uh, one more thing, Barbie. Before you begin, it is important that every level you do win. Barbie: No problem. These two will be so busy trying to beat each other that I can just sail on by. Let's do this. Kris: Are you ready for what the Kris is cookin'?! Bella: That doesn't even make any sense. Countdown Clock: Racers, ready? Racers to the start line. [Emoji viruses laugh.] Get set... three... two... one... go!Category:Transcripts Category:NoahMorrison Category:Written Stories